You Should Have Lied
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Sonic and Amy are finally together and Amy is feeling better than ever. But she feels there is something wrong with their relationship. Is she right? If she is, what will she do? If there is not, what will she do? What will she do to find out? Find out right now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic related things. Sega owns Sonic.

Please RxR!

You Should Have Lied

Amy Rose. That's my name. I was walking down the streets to get home. I was bored so I started thinking about things. Sonic. That was the first thing that popped into my head. Sonic. Were together now. I am very happy of course but…something just doesn't seem right. He seems distant of me like he doesn't want me around. Regardless I am happy we are together. But the only things he does with me is taking me out on a date and even then, he is on his phone. Is there something wrong with me? "Of course not!" "Ahhhh!" I screamed. I turned around only to find…Rouge? "Rouge you almost gave me a heart attack!" I screamed at her "Well sorry!" she screamed back. I shake my head and smile and ask her what she meant when she said of course not. She told me that is was because I asked if there was something wrong with me. I guess I said it out loud. Anyway me and Rouge are walking down the street going to every store we see! We spent TONS of time at the mall. We came out with LOTS of bags and were in outfits and were wearing lip stick and sunglasses with out outfits. We are laughing are heads off because we are telling each other about our life especially funny things in our life's. That is why we are laughing. We are now walking to my house. Rouge smiles, "Today was amazing Amy I hope I'll see you around!" and she left and I waved and yelled "Bye!". I went inside my house and turned around "Ahhhh! Oh my gosh Sonic you almost gave me a heart attack!" I screamed at him. His ears went back and he apologized and put his head down. I picked his head up and told him "It's okay." then kissed him. He leaned into it and pulled me up to him trying to bring me closer. I did the same. He brought me into my bed room and started getting erotic and started to trail his hands up my shirt. He started kissing my neck as he went higher and higher "Sonic." I whimpered. "Please stop your making me uncomfortable" I told him as he whispered, "Please trust me. I will not hurt you. This will feel good.". And the rest was just a blur…

Authors note:

I was planning on making this a full story but I decided to make it a chapter story. I already have ideas for the next chapter, but if you would like put your character and ideas in your review. I might put your idea in the next chapter and your character.

Now come on push the button.

Come on.

Go on.

You know ya wanna.

Okay now go away.

Seriously.

GO AWAY!

Just kidding! Haha! So I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!


	2. Shocker

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic related things.

Shocker

I woke up by the bright sunlight shining through the windows. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then remembered last night. My eyes widen and I look next to me there was Sonic. Sonic laying there completely naked…..and totally out. I take deep breaths taking in everything that happened last night. Okay so I felt something was wrong with our relationship, then met Rouge, went everywhere possible with Rouge, came home then made love with Sonic. Oh shit. This is bad. Really, really bad.

I get up quietly and get my cloths and a towel then headed to the bath room. I turned on the shower, let the warm water run down my body, washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner, rinsed then dried off and got my cloths on. I'm brushing my hair while the brush goes right through my hair as if it is silk. I hum a tune and put the brush down and got the eyeliner. I put on the eyeliner then mascara, some golden eye shadow then some silver to make it cool. Wait! I have to have some earrings and lip stick. I put on some red lipstick and golden hoops. My shirt says "Yeah, yeah blah, blah, blah." and some bluish black jeans. I carefully sneak out and jump in my car and head over to Rouge's.

It took me about thirty minutes to get there. I knocked and she opened the door "Amy! Long time no see!" she exclaimed and then giggled. "Well where are my manners? Come in!" she laughs. I go in and we mostly talked, watched movies, ate junk and stuff and went to the mall all this stuff. We are now sitting on the couch.

"So how have you been doin?" she asked me, I simply laugh and respond. "I honestly don't know anymore haha!" I laugh. Rouge laughs along with me. Our laughter dies down and we talk about out past lives and whats going on now. I fidget and squirm. My stomach is really hurting. Like something is hitting or punching or kicking me from the inside. It hurts! I groan out of pain and bend over. Rouge stops talking and looks at me worriedly and she helps me sit up. "Are you al right hon?" she asked me but I don't know if I am. I struggle to say yes but the punching or kicking or whatever continues and gets worse.

Rouge helps me into her room and helps clam me. She get she water and tell me to relax and just helping me. I take in deep breaths and the pain goes away slowly. I sigh. I wonder what the hell that was. My phone starts ringing but I ignore it. It did that three more times so I finally answered it. Before I could say anything I heard " Amy? Are you there? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are you? Are you ok? Are you in trouble?". I realized it was Sonic. Damn he can talk a lot. "Yes Sonic it's Amy. I'm here. I'm alright. I'm not hurt. I'm…somewhere. I already answered that question. No I am not in trouble.". Dang whats up with him? He then let out a sigh of relief and ranted, "Oh thank you god. Where are you I'm coming to get you!" gosh what wrong with him? "I'm somewhere Sonic I'm fine. You don't need to come and get me." I reassured him dang he is worried. "Well we finally made love after months. And without protection. I'm having the bets time of my life making love to you and hearing your moans of pleasure. I fall asleep with you in my arms and I just had heaven practically. The you disappear! I got so worried I called you immediately I didn't even get dressed.". Dang I have never heard him so worried. I feel kind of bad for him though. I just don't really want to see him right now. I'm trying to figure out whats wrong. My eyes soften and I reply. "Oh. I see Sonic. Well I am fine and I am…at a place. I just don't exactly want to see anyone right now. Especially you." I gasp. I cover my mouth. I didn't mean to say that last bit. "Listen Sonic I didn't mean that I just-" but I was cut off by him. "No, no it's okay I understand you don't want to see me for a while. That happens to everybody. But not to me. I never want to stay away from you. Well bye I love you." He responded sadly.

My eyes become sad and I quickly but slowly say "Ok. Love you too honey." he says he loves me and calls me his honey bun. I giggle and I say I love him and call him my sweet heart. And was that… a giggle? He then said bye and hung up. I smiled knowing I made Sonic happy. I went into the family room when Rouge jumps out and tells me to go to bed. I shake my head. "I'm going out to the store really quick." she hesitates but nods. I get my stuff and go to the store while I am on facebook telling my recent condition and asking why. I wonder around the store and get some stuff. After twenty minutes she gets a response. Where she asked her question there was one question/answer. "Are you pregnant?" she froze. What if she is?

What would she do then? She hurries to get a pregnancy test. She pays for her stuff and hurries to Rouges. She opens the door and looks around then saw a note saying she want out and to call her if she needs anything. She nods and hurries into the bathroom and follows the steps but right as she was about to look at it her stomach started hurting very and she passed out…..

_Did ya like it? I didn't know if I should update or not but I got bored so I did. It's 6:20 over here right now. I'm probably going to get up early again tomorrow. I hope you enjoy! Have fun! Have a good summer! I'll update soon!


	3. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related.

Claimer: Blueberry is my character.

The next chap will show why the title is You Should Have Lied.

Chapter 3 What? Why?

Amy's pov:

I woke up to a big bright light and plain white everywhere. I looked to the right where there were machines and cords apparently attached to me. I lye back down and remember what I was doing before I appeared obviously in the hospital. I jumped up and sucked in a breath just when a nurse came in. The nurse looked up at me "Oh miss Rose you should lay down. You will hurt yourself." She told me and I obeyed. I was panicking. What if I'm pregnant? I breathe in deeply and calm down. "My name is Blueberry Rabbit and I will be your nurse today. We have not yet found out what is wrong with you right now but your results should be in, in a few days or sooner or later." she told me and I pouted. She giggled while I didn't find it very funny. I sigh. Then all of the sudden the doors burst open "Amy!" I hear someone yell. Oh no I think I know who that is. Rouge rushes over to see if I'm alright. I reassure her that I am fine and lay down as she tries to get my attention but fails. We say goodbye and she leaves. I start thinking about Sonic. I smile and start singing our song.

"Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<p>

I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<p>

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight." I smile. I love that song so much. Sonic picked that song out. Blueberry comes in and gives me my cloths and tells me I can go now. I get my cloths on once she leaves and I sit down on the bed again to rest my back. My back is aching so badly. I don't know why. I sigh and walk out of the room sign myself out and leave.

I get home and go straight to the bathroom. I hacked once again. I did it a lot yesterday. When Rouge and I talked I had to run to the bathroom. I sigh and pull my hair back in a messy bun and put on T.V. watching George Lopez. Hah! I love this show! My favorite! Actually my favorite show is My Wife and Kids. It. Is. HILARIOUS! I laugh and laugh when I hear a knock. I open the door to see Cream! Cream and I scream for a while then she screams at me louder, "Girl! We haven't seen each other in years!" well not years but maybe a few months. "It has only been a few months!" I laugh but she tells me it had felt longer. She comes inside and I get some hot chocolate since it's VERY close to winter. We talk about everything laughing a lot. "So how has your love life been going?" she asks as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. I freeze then sigh "Well….Sonic and I made love." I told her and she blinked in shock then, she jumped up and squealed. "I can't believe it Amy!" I calm her down and speak, "But now…I think I may be pregnant." she freezes as well. She stands up "You are too young for that!" she yells then I softy tell her, "I am twenty years old Cream." She still goes off "Exactly! You're only twenty! What the hell is wrong with Sonic?" now I'm mad "DO NOT bring Sonic into this! He didn't do anything wrong!" I yell at her. She looks at me harshly.

"You are only twenty and he got you pregnant!"

"We don't know for sure yet Cream! And it's not like he meant for me to get pregnant if I am!" I yell back at her.

"Well you probably are and then when Sonic finds out he is gonna say he doesn't want ANY part of it!"

Now I am overflowed with anger and I am standing over her. "Sonic would NEVER do that! H loves me! He would understand that it is his! He isn't that Irresponsible!".

"No he doesn't! He never loved you! He never will! He IS NOT responsible at ALL! He never loved you and never will! He will dump you and the baby!".

_SMACK!_

Cream is standing there with her hand on her face and I'm panting. I just slapped her. I smirk. She had it coming. It's like she was asking for it. She looks at me and then punches me. I let out a humorous/angry low laugh. Then I punched her in the gut even harder. She hit me. I hit her harder. She gets up and punches me and trips me and stands up with a smirk. I look at her with a smirk. "Don't think this is over rabbit." I warn her as I go at her in punching and kicking as well as tripping her. I stop and she whines like a baby then looks at me and breaks my nails, messes my house up and just now she broke the picture of Sonic gripping me tight and kissing my cheek. I gasp. Now it's on.

Now I mean there is punching, kicking, scratching and pulling hair. Everything. She then kicks me in the stomach and I SWEAR I felt a little kick back. I gasp and straggle back. I then mess her up. And when I say mess her up. I mean MESS. HER. UP!

Then all of the sudden Sonic comes in gaps at us then pulls us apart and kind of shoves Cream away to look at me for injuries. Oh go ahead Sonic I have PLENTY! But not as much as Cream. Hehe. He searches my face and the rest of my body. "Are you okay honey?" he asks me in concern. "Yeah I am. But Cream isn't." I respond, smirk and point at Cream. Sonic looks at her as gasps. She looked TERRIBLE. Yay! I did my job! Just kidding. He takes her home then comes in and closes the door then throws mw in my room. I land on the bed hard and sarcastically say, "Ow." but he ignores me and starts pacing. "Do you stop? Now she is gonna go to Tails and call the police. Damn it!" he grabs the nearest object which is my lamp and throws in across the room. I squeal in terrifidment (I made up that word! 8D). He swears and gets close to me and his eyes soften. "Baby is you get hurt I don't know what I'd do." he strokes my cheek and kisses me. He leans in more then pushes me away and leans his forehead against mine. H kisses me again and pushes me down on the bed. "I didn't get to check you body for injuries honey." he tells me softly yet in a fierce sexy kind of way. I know he wants to make love. I remember that it says that sex won't hurt the baby if I one so no worries. I trace his chest as he quivers above me. "Then go ahead sweetheart." He growls and pounces on me. He puts my head on my pillow and lays me down and strips me completely. He then undresses himself kisses me and "checks me for injuries" then takes me softly and gentle but yet fierce, sexy and passionate.

The next day

I wake up next to Sonic not panicking…that much. Haha. I stroke his face lightly when he whimpers my name. I kiss him softly and caress his face. He leans into it and smiles in his sleep. I smile when I hear the phone ring. I lightly get up and grab the phone and ask, "Hello?". "Amy Rose? We have your results come over at eight." he then hangs up. Well that was rude. I look at the clock. An hour? Holy crap! It takes me 45 minutes to get ready and the rest to get there. I sign in and they call my name a few minutes later. I see my doctor.

I smile "Hello." I shake his hand as he greets me as well. "Well Miss Rose after some difficulty we found out what is wrong." he tells me as I tell him to continue. He takes in a deep breath "Miss Rose….." he stops for a minute.

"Your pregnant."…..


	4. You Should Have Lied

Okay this chapter is why the title is what it is Kay guys? Are you ready for this? XD Well anyways Please RxR! =D And sorry if in the chapter it is going crazy and weird. My computer is messing up. Well I hope ya'll like it!

Chapter 4 You Should Have Lied

I woke up seeing tubes and a heart rate monitor. Great. Doctor! I get up stretch and yawn. Everything from yesterday came back. So I'm pregnant. That's a lot to take in. I breathe deeply. I see a note.

"Dear Miss Rose,

We have found out your condition. You are pregnant! When you wake you may put on your cloths and sign out. You can get a wheelchair if you want."

I sigh and run my hand through my quills. Alright I will. I take a shower (sneakily heh heh) and then dry off, get my cloths on, put on my make up, brush my quills and head out.

I look around Station Square. I smile softly. Well at least some things are normal right? Well I got one problem down. Now one more.

How am I going to tell Sonic?

My eyes widen and I groan. Well I must think of something! Maybe seduce him? No. Make dinner and tell him? To much work tonight. I sigh deeply. I should just tell him huh? Alright. I get up from my sitting spot and smile big! This is no problem! I will just tell him!

Ouch. I smiled to big for to long. My cheeks hurt. I chuckle at my thoughts. Ah! I get out my phone and call Rouge. The conversation was quite nice. Yelling and screaming. Well we sorted it out. I am spending going over to her house then I am going to Sonics' tonight. I already had all that I need. I chuckle and skip over to Rouges.

I am so giddy. She is already standing outside. I jump into her arms and we hug and scream out in excitement. We watched PS. I love you. It is so sad! (AN/I have never seen it but I hopefully will soon.)

I sniff and grab a tissue and throw it into out pile. I look at Rouge and she looks at me then we both cry but laughing a bit at out stupidity. We both smile at each other and go into her room. We painted each others toe nails and regular nails hers red and mine black. We also watched The Notebook. (AN/ Such a cute and sad movie :D) After that we ate pretty much everything in the world. We laughed and had so much fun. It was finally my time to go.

"Bye Rouge and thanks for everything!" I told her. She smiled at me and responded, 'No prob hon! Come back when whenever!" she winked.

I smiled back and left. Okay it's time to go to Sonics'. I go to his door and take a deep breathe then walk in with a big grin. "Hey Son-" I stopped when I saw Sonic. On the couch with another woman. He turned around and looked up at me "Amy baby it's not what it looks like! I'm sor-" I cut him off. "Oh your sorry? Yeah and I should believe that why? You constantly run away from me and now your on the couch kissing the whore? No. I can't believe this. I am so shocked. I run out of the house and run to the park and grip onto the nearest tree (AN/ Like in Mulan.). It's now raining. I drop down and cry.

"_It doesn't matter  
>That you had the courage to tell me." The easy way out<br>Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me."_

I just cry and cry and cry. I can't believe this.

"What do I care?  
>If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?<br>I'm standing here  
>Looking at someone who doesn't<br>Know they blew it, yeah

[Chorus]  
>You should have lied<br>Cause' your stupid mistake  
>Made my world crash down<br>Now its goodbye  
>No you can't take it back<br>Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
>So you tried to be honest<br>But honesty blew it this time  
>You should have lied"<p>

No. This can't be happening! No!

_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
>It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it<em>

_What would I care  
>If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?<br>This isn't fair  
>'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh<em>

_[Chorus]___

_I don't get it  
>Where was your conscience when<br>You were with her  
>Couldn't you hear it scream out?"<em>

No! No! No! No! No! No! I cry. The hardest I think I ever can possible. I thought he was fun! I though he was caring! I thought he was sweet! I thought he was brave and courageous! I thought!...

"_It doesn't matter  
>That you had the courage to tell me…"<em>

I thought he loved me….


	5. I'll Remember you The End

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the Cream c- wait. Read and figure out what I'm talking bout. XD

This is the biggest chapter I have EVER written! Actually it tops all of my stories and their chapters! This is the biggest I have ever written. This is epic! Amazing! So please RxR! And I promise you. You will enjoy. =D

I'll Remember You

Amy's pov

I went back to my house. I lived with Sonic so we call it our house or I'll say it's my house. I went back to my house and cried a while longer. I look at the clock. 10:30. I groan and roll back over on my bed and get an idea. I pick up the phone and call Rouge asking her to come over. "I'll be there a millisecond." She told me then hung up. She was here in a minute and she invited herself in, locking the door. She looked at me "What wrong hon?" she asked me in a concerning way so I just smiled and told her what happened. I cried at some points. Rouge just sat there listening and trying to understand so finally I cut it short and finished. She just sat there on the couch staring at the floor. I wonder whats wrong. She swears she is going to kill him. I don't want her to! No not at all! I try to stop her from keeping on telling herself that she is but she just does not listen to me! I yank her back down onto the couch and start yelling at her to knock some sense into her but she yells back! Now it's getting out of hand. We are hitting and yelling and arguing!

"He loves me!" I scream.

"No he doesn't! He would have cheated on you!" she yells back.

"You don't know what all happened!"

"I know enough! I am just trying to help you!"

"You can help me by leaving him alone! And stop stressing me out now that I'm pregnant!"

We continue hitting and kicking and yelling and arguing. She finally stops and yells, "I am going to make him pay! Whether you like it or not!" and slams the door. I drop down and start crying on the couch again. I eventually fall back asleep.

Dream

I was singing on stage having the time of my life just having fun. The crowed as well. After ever song or whatever I would throw something out. Whether it was a shirt or a bracelet or some beach balls like people do. I smile big and wave and start singing again. It was kind of like rock/country. They loved it and so did I. After the song and I stand up fully because I whipped my head down making my hair go everywhere. When I come back up I am smiling and tears are running down my face. Then my happy face turns into one of terror. I hear a yell saying, "Move! Move! Get down! I have a gun! I will not hesitate to shoot!" I looked around frantically. I spot them. It's a group of men heading tords me. Then my manager yanks me off stage into my dressing room and locks the door. He leads me to the exit and forces me out as they bust through the door. Outside it is chaotic! There are people running and the sky looked a bit red and the bad guys were everywhere. Shooting, fighting. All of it. My manager yanks me left and right up and down. Then there is a guy in front of us "Give me the girl." He tells my manager. But he refuses and shakes his head.

_BANG!_

I look at my manager and he is laying on the floor in a pile of his own blood. "NOOO!" I yell in tears. The mans hands shoot out to grab me but I run as fast as I can.

Which is fast.

I run away from them and then see Sonic cornered with a smirk on his face. Like he always does when he knows he is going to win. He spin dashes, punches, kicks you name it. Finally all of the men are on the floor knocked out or dead. Then he sees me and smiles while panting. I smile back panting and crying. Then all of the sudden I hear a BOOM! I look to see Sonic with a hole in his chest and on his knees then mouths "I love you." to me before falling on the floor dead.

No! I cry and look behind him. There was a man with a gun with a smirk on his face. I get angry and shake with rage. His face has fear as I pick up a gun off the floor. I then shoot him three times in different places. I am so angry. I pick Sonic up and put him on my bed in my dressing room and stroke his cheek and kiss him for the last time. I then walk out of my room and I hear yelling and crashing and everything. I look around frantically until I hear a slight sound and something in my chest. I look down. I got shot. I look at the man who is laughing then I fall and everything goes black. Then the hurt goes away and I fall asleep. Never to be woken up again.

Out of dream

I shoot up in bed panting and crying in cold sweat. I look around and cry lightly. My nightmares have been coming and going like this. The same one. I fall back down in my bed crying. I look and see it is three AM so I get up and take a shower all that morning stuff. When I get out it is sunrise. I don't usually do this. I get a call. I answer it and I hear some chatter on the other end and my face lights up. "Yes, yes! I will see you there!" I hang up and squeal. I get to sing again! And it was my manager that called! I missed him! Watch out Station Square! Here I come! I get ready.

This is going to be so much fun.

Sonics' pov

My eyes are red, I have a frown on my face. I am just sitting watching T.V. trying not to cry. I feel like a girl. I am watching a movie and this is the part where the woman breaks up with the guy. I sniff. It's so sad. Then Amy flashes through my mind. Tears come to my eyes just thinking about her. It wasn't my choice! I didn't have a choice! A group of people came in my house and forced me to break Amy's heart. They said, "Amy Rose is coming soon. You will be with this woman and you will be on the couch with her and look like you are in love with her. And when little Amy comes in it will break her heart. Do it! Or we will kill her!" I had to! I weep.

This wasn't sup post to happen! I cry into my pillow and think about how much I deserve it. I broke her heart more than I can count. I am horrible. Then I lift my head up with a determined look. "No. I WILL make things right again. I will!" I get up and get ready and walk out the door.

I will make things right.

Amy's pov

I am so excited! I saw my manager Steven in my dressing room! I got dressed my friends helped me with makeup and now I am on stage. I sang all of the songs now it is time for the last one. "This is dedicated to a man I was and still am in love with. You may have cheated on me but I just can't get you out of my mind. I will never not love you." I say and play the music.

"It has been so long since we have talked  
>I hope that things are still the same<br>hoping they will never change  
>cause what we had can't be replaced<br>don't let our memories fade away  
>keep me in your heart for always<p>

You made me believe  
>that I can do almost anything<br>stood right by me  
>through the tears through everything"<p>

I feel tears coming.

"I'll remember you,  
>and baby that's forever true<br>you're the one that I'll always miss  
>never thought it would feel like this<br>I'll be there for you,  
>no matter what you're goin' through<br>in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
>I'll remember you"<p>

I can't help but smile.

"promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
>You'll always be the sun in my sky<br>It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
>Even though we go seprate ways"<p>

I smile bigger.

"You made me believe  
>that I can do almost anything<br>You stood right by me  
>through the tears through everything<p>

I'll remember yooooou,  
>and baby that's forever true<br>you're the one that I'll always miss  
>never thought it would feel like this<br>I'll be there for yooooou,  
>no matter what your goin' through<br>in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
>I'll remember you"<p>

My hand start moving like they do when I get serious.

"If the day should come when you need someone  
>(you know that i'll follow)<br>I will be there  
>Don't ever let there<br>be a doubt in your mind  
>'cause I'll remember you, you"<p>

My hands move around a lot more and I get serious with tears coming to my eyes.

"

I'll remember you,  
>and baby that's forever true<br>you're the one that I'll always miss  
>never thought it would feel like this<br>I'll be there for you"

My eyes get filled with more tears and my I take a deep breathe as the part where I am practically yelling. I am singing but using all of my energy and singing.

"No matter what your goin' through!"

Tears are coming down my face.

"In my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
>I'll remember you<p>

Forever baby, I'll remember you"

I finish and whip my head back up from whipping my head down as of bowing. My hair is going everywhere. I am flowing tears and my hair is a mess. Then I hear yelling and a gun shot. My manager grabs me and takes me off stage into my dressing room. "What is going on? I scream. "No time to explain!" he says and shoves me out the exit. He yanks me everywhere then I hear a voice and a gun shot. I look frantically then I look down. No! Steve is dead! No! I run from the man trying to escape as fast as I can. I then hear grunting and groaning and I look. Sonic is panting and standing over a pile of men.

I look at him and he looks back up at me and smiles as big as he can. I smile back while crying. Then I hear gunshots getting closer and screaming. I dodge a bullet as I look as who did that. Cream? "Cream what are you doing?" I try to knock some sense into her until I see something behind her. It's Cream! But! How? I see her waving and mouthing "It's not Cream! I'm Cream! I never hit you or yelled at you! I never hurt you! It wasn't me! It was my clone! The one in front of you!" I nod to her and fight the Cream clone. I look at Sonic. He is beating the CRAP out of the guy that tried to get me.

I turn back to the Cream clone. We are punching and kicking hard. I jump and twirl in the air and coming down on the Cream clone hard smashing it with my heel. Electrical things go everywhere. I smile and turn to Sonic. He just finished to. He grins at me when we hear cocking. We look and there is a group of men with guns. They are all cocked and ready. I close my eyes.

My nightmare is coming true.

And then I remembered a line from my favorite movie (AN/ My FAVPORITE movie EVER except for a few XD) that matches this moment.

This is the point of no return.

This is the end. And I never got to apologize to Sonic and live my dream.

This truly is the end….


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
